That one time (cielxsebastian)
by amberittokiotoya
Summary: Ciel is sick so sebastian takes care of him what happens to warm Ciel up?
1. when it began

**Ciel was alone in his office staring blankly at nothing. Ciel: Its getting a little chilly in here... Ciel was shaking uncontrollably until he heard a knock on the door. He cold tell Sebastian was coming from a mile away from the scent of mint, chocolate, tea and cake on him. Some how ciel found this very intoxicating. Sebastian: may I come in my lord? Ciel: yes, Sebastian you may come in! Just before Sebastian came in ciel got his shivering under control. Sebastian: This afternoon we have high moon tea and some German chocolate cake to go with it. Sebastian said in a plain voice not noticing Ciels face paler than it usually was. Ciel: very well Sebastian. He took a sip and his shivering started again. Sebastian: my lord is something wrong? Sebastian had a mixture of concern and worry in his voice and his amberish eyes did too. Ciel: I'm fine Sebastian so don't worry about ? Sebastian: but my lord you're shaking like a leaf. Ciel was thinking. Ciel: why is everything getting blurry? I can't see Sebastian's face any more. Sebastian: MY LORD! Ciel: s-sebastian? And with that Ciel fell over only to be caught by Sebastian. Ciel:s-s-sebastian?! Sebastian: Ciel! Wake up! Ciel!... Ciel: I've never heard him call me by my name huh? What is this warm feeling? Ciel could hear Sebastian outside of his conciseness. Sebastian: my lord its time to wake up! Ciel: It's to cold to get up sebastian. Sebastian: I suppose it is cold this morning but you still need to get up my lord. Ciel: THAT'S IT I'VE HAD IT QUIT SAYING MY LORD GODDAMNIT THAT IS SOBANNOYING CALL ME FUCKING CIEL OR BOCCHAN FIR ALL I CARE BUT NO MORE MY LORD ITS FUCKING ANNOYING! Sebastian was taken aback by the sudden out Burst. Sebastian: Ciel u need to get up. Ciel: I am not leaving this spot until it gets warmer in here unless you know a way to warm my damn body up? Sebastian had that evil glint in his eyes that creeper the fuck out of Ciel... [TO BE CONTINUED] what will happen to ciel? What will they do? Tell me on the reviews please I'm new to this so I want to here what you guys think! Kay bye!**


	2. An ordinary day or not

This was just another ordinary day or so the butler thought. Sebasian: i might have to go check on bocchan. *sigh* Ciel: Sebastian! Sebastian: AH.. and heres the call. i got up and was walking to Ciels study. "somethings not right here" *knock knock* Sebastian: may i come in my lord? Ciel: you may! i walked into ciels study with his snacks. Sebastian: today we have high moon tea and a slice of german chocolate cake. *Ciel seems much paler today. i wonder whts wrong. hmm. must be nothing.* *shiver shiver shiver* Sebastian: is everything alright my lord your shivering. Ciel: it's nothing im fine. Sebastian: YOU ARE NOT FINE YOUR SHAKING LIKE A LEAF! Ciel: I said i'm fin- *bam* Ciel hit the floor with a loud bang. Sebastian: CIEL.. CIEL What's wrong! Ciel: Sebas-tian. And with that Ciel was unconcious. * i have to get him to his room. i picked Ciel up and ran too the door forgettin it was shut but i kept running and broke the door down in the process. when i got to Ciels room i opened the door quickly but not at quick so i didn't break his door. Then i ran and put Ciel on his bed. Once Ciel was covered i ran to the bathroom grabbed a washrag and a bucket and filled the bucket with hot water. I walked carefully back to Ciels bed careful not to spill the water and put the washrag in the water. I place the washrag on Ciels forhead and sat there and watch him.

5:42 A.M Friday December 11, 1942.

Sebastian: My lord it's time to get up. Ciel: NO! Sebastian: Yes, my lord lady elizabeth is coming.

Ciel: send her away im not gettin up its way to fucking cold. Sebastian: indeed my lord it's quite cold this morning but you need to get up. Ciel: GOD DAMN IT SEBASTIAN! QUIT SAYING MY LORD IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING. CALL ME BOCCHAN OR CIEL BUT NO MY LORD! *i was actually taken aback by Ciels out burst.* Sebastian: very well... Ciel. now get up! Ciel: NO Unless you know a way to warm this damn body up i'm not moving! Ciel plainly stated.

Ciel look up to fae his demonic butler and the demon was smirking. *ah... creepy!* then after that Ciel's eye sight becae very blurry and he collapsed.

Sebastian: My LORD! *it's dark very dark wheres Sebastian i an't see him any more.

FEW HOURS LATER!

Ciel woke with a thump Ciel: owww... Ciel heard shots coming from outside. Ciel: what in the world is that? ciel thought curiously as he opened his curtains. outside there were american soldiers shooting at the phantomhive manor . Ciel: what the hell?! why are they shooting at my manor?! just as ciel started getting angry one of the soldiers saw him! Soldier one: sir i see a kid in that window! Captain Marakuta: shoot him we dont want any witnesses! Soldier one: SIR! the soldier took his gun and aimed it at ciel Ciel: why is he pointing the gun at me? wait oh god i have 2 get away from the widow! but frankly ciel was 2 slow a shot rang out. Ciel: ugh... ciel was coughing up blood Ciel: SEbastian! then darkness...


	3. The shot

SEBASTIANS P.O.V Soldier one: SIR! i see a kid up in that window! Captain marakuta: shoot him we don't want any witnesses! Soldier one: SIR! ciel: why is he pointing that gun at me? oh..wait i have to get away! then a shot could be heard from around the house. ciel:sebastian! sebastian: i can feel somethings wrong. Finnan! finny: SIR! sebastian: take ov- ciel: sebastian! sebastian:as i was saying take over from here.. master is calling sebastian thought... few seconds later *knock* *knock* *knock*... no answer *knock* *knock* sebastian: you called my lord?... no response... *creak* sebastian:my lord? sebastian looked around the room but saw no sight of him *cough* when sebastian heard the cough he looked down. There in front of him layed ciel holding his side in a pool of blood sebastian: CIEL! ciel: g-good you m-made it *cough* more blood spilled out of ciels mouth. sebastian: who did this to you? just then he heard yelling coming from outside ciel looked up at his demon butler to see sebastians eyes glow a red/ amber color ciel heard sebastian say under his breath sebastian:i'll kill them all if he dies. Ciel: sebast-ian? 8 where did you go i cam't see you any more! SEBASTIAN!* Sebastian: cIEL! CIEL WAKE UP!

~fin short i know but good right?


	4. flashbacks

ciel awoke the next morning and was hit with a wave of pain. **Ciel**: ugh... i-it hurts. **Sebastian**:... *ciel looked over to ask sebastian what happened bu found him sleeping... wait.. WHAT?! why was he in my bed next to me? just asi was about to jump up i stopped..* **ciel**: wait... i shouldn't i've never seen im asleep before...i'm just going to leave him be because out of the years i've known him i've never seen him sleeping... he must've been tired from taking care of a spoiled brat like me. **Sebastian**:mm... **Ciel**: ah! *i muffled my scream so i wouldn't wake him up... like all i've thought about was getting my revenge. i never thought about the people around me.. wait but didn't i already get my revenge? alois is dead. BAM* **Ciel**: ugh... *just as ciel thought that something in his mind that was locked away came undone. it was the memory of his parents face sowed together and an angel standing next to is dead parents smiling.* **Ciel**: ugh! *ciel started holding his head in pain as all the memories came crashing back. this is when ciel was a sex slave. ciel when he first met a nice man. ciel was going to find a hiding place so he wasn't beaten or fucked by the other men at the rich guys party. while he was running away he had an asthma attack. he fell to the floor and was breathing heavily. **?:** little boy are you alright? **Ciel**: i-i'm f-fine sir you d-don' need to worry about me.

**?**: you don't need to be so tense come let's go to my room and have some tea. ciel knew better to refuse so with some of the strength he had left he took the strangers hand that was extended to him and stood. **?**: come follow me. ciell followed the man as he was told to the room. **?**: here sit let me make you some tea. **Ciel**: no sir you don't have to go through the trouble of making a lowly servent like me some tea. but it was to late for the stranger already made the tea and handed it to ciel. **Ciel**: ok... sir i understand i'll drink it. it smelt like mint, cookies and cake ciels favorite kinds of foods. then he drank it all and his asthma attack was ceasing and he could think properly. **Ciel**: t-thank you. **?**: no problem child may i ask what your name is? **Ciel**: its ciel sir. **?**: my name is hiku. Would you like to play some chess? **Ciel**: i would love to.

Ciel smiled a true smile which he hasnt done in ages.* end of memory. **Ciel**: agh! *ciel was now trashing about the bed and the one he wasn't trying to wake up woke up to ciel accidenly kicking him. **Sebastian**: CIEL?! **Ciel**: s-sebast-ugh more meories came flooding back and ciel couldn't top them. **Sebastian**: CIEL! whats wrong?


	5. The Truth

Sebastian woke with the air knocked out of him, only to be gained 2 seconds later. **Sebastian:** Ciel? CIEL! what's wrong?! **Ciel:** Seb- i-it h-hurts Sebastian. ciel said holding his head. Sebastian didn't know what to do he didn't know what was wrong with Ciel. Then suddently Sebastian pulled Ciel in a tight embrace. And for some odd reason Sebastian started singing because this is what he would do to calm souls down he has never sung in front of Ciel it's the only thing he could think of.

**Sebastian: Close your eyes. Hear my voice. **let the words travel down. **Hear the sounds. my heart is pounding. **please **calm** down. im right here. i'm not going any where. so **Hear my voice. Hear the sounds. **you are safe and sound.

after hearing Sebstians song Ciel was laying completly still. **Sebastian:** Ciel? are you OK? **Ciel:** Seb-bastian? why did you reset my memory? Sebasian was mortified. *he remember oh god what do i do?! why- why- why now doe he have to remember everything?* **Ciel:** i want the truth Sebastian. ciel simply said.

**Sebastian:** when did you get your memory back? **Ciel: **well i woke up with this horrible pain in my side then i was going to ask you what happened... **Sebastian:**ciel? keep going. **Ciel:** um ok well once i turned around to ask you, you were sleeping. i freaked out, of course. But i figured *i'm going to let him sleep. Iv'e never seen him asleep before but he's probably just tired from looking after a brat like me. with my commands left and right. but since you seemed peaceful so i left you be* and i started thinking if i already got my revenge why am i still here alois is dead but why am i here? then after that its like something that was sealed away in side came unlocked. then thats when all these memories came back. **Sebastian:** Ciel look at me. *Ciel turned his head to meet the demons glare.* **Sebastian:** i never get tired of looking after you. i will never get tired of looking after you. and don't ever think that i would. **Ciel**: OK. now dont- dont dodge the question. answer me why did you re write my memory.

**Sebastan**: OK.. ill tell you since demons can't lie after all. after you fell off the bridge i've been thinking about my actions. i figured out that instead of wanting to eat your soul i wanted to save it. **Ciel:** save it? **Sebastian:** yes, save it. **Ciel:** why would a demon want to save my soul? *i actually don't want to leave you sebastian. its beause i love you. i figure that out in my memories.* **Sebastian: **not a demon Ciel. I want to. It-its b-because... **Ciel:***ok its not like him to studder he's perfect so should his speech.* **Sebastian: IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!**

**~Fin**


	6. connection

**REVIOUSLY ON THAT ONE TIME**

**Sebastians's p.o.v**

**Ciel:** Sebastian. why did you re-set my memory? *oh crap he remembered! What do i do? Why did he have to remember now? when he has a fever and got shot in the side?!* **Ciel: **i want the truth sebastian! **Sebastian: **when did your memory come back? **Ciel: **well.. a pain went through my side and then i turned to ask you what happened and found you sleeping next to me out of course. But i figured you were probably tired of looking after a brat like me. im always ordering you to do stuff left and right. im always yelling. and i even kept you from getting my soul. **I**.. **me, myself** let hanna capture me and brainwash me and **i **let alois in my head. It's my fault that i became a demon. And even to this day you stuck with me by my side like i asked. But now since my feelings have doubled up i feel recoil for my actions. So i figured you would be sick and tired of me for all that i've done to you. I mean come on your arm was cut by grells chainsaw. you were shot by that mafia guy. Also your back were stabbed by the angels feathers from protecting me and when your arm got sliced off. i sould just kill myelf so our contract can be broken. You said demons can't die right well your wrong. I acidently fell on a knife afew days ago and i still have the scar. Sebastian the one that was sitting quitely suddently yelled. **Sebastian: **CiEL! LOOK AT ME! *ciel turned his head to face the demon' glare and saw sebastian in tears* **Sebastian: **Don't you ever say that again! Don't ever s-say that i get tired of you. Don't think that again. *don't leave me again* **Ciel: **o-ok now don't dodge the question. why did you re-set my memory? **Sebastian:** Ok. ill tell you. after youfell off the bridge i've been thinking about my actions. and i figured out that i want to save your soul instead of eating it. **Ciel:** save it? **Sebastian: **yes save it. **Ciel:** why would you want to save my soul? **Sebastian**: It's because i-i *ok it's no like sebastian to be studdering. so why?* **Sebastian: it's because i love you!**

**Present time**

**CIEL'S P.O.V**

**Ciel:** Y-you love me? ** Sebastian:** y-yes. Ciel: i- i l-love you too.

*what! He l-love me ciel loves me!*

i bent down and capured ciels lips with my own. it was harsh like we've been craving for it for years. i heard a low moan from sebastian. Then we both heard a knock at the door. ?: Sir! i think you should come out of ciels room now you've been there sincd he collapsed. **Ciel: **how does Finnan know that i collapsed. *ciel was pissed that finny interuted them.* **Sebastian: **he saw me running you to your room after breaking your office door down. **Ciel:** oh.. and you were with me the whole time? ** Sebastian: **i was and surprisingly the three morons didn't break any thing. **Ciel: **oh. *i got up and walked to the door and opened it slowly and when i saw finny's face i gave him a "get the hellaway from my door" look. finny was slowly cowering backwards away from ciel when ciel gave him the look. **Finny: **your awake? **Ciel: yes i am. ** my eyes flashed a red/amber color and finnan started cowering even more. **Ciel: **why are you just standing there like an idiot don't you have work to do. if you say no i'll make sure you will never get another job and that you back on the streets where i found you!. **Finnan: **i jut remembered that i had to go garden something. bye.

and with that finny ran away. *my my boccchan aren't you the mean one.* **Ciel:** Shut up sebastian! i am not mean. well may'be a little but i was just stating the facts.

sebastians face had the one of shock. **Sebastian: **um.. bocchan. ** Ciel: What! Sebastian: **i didn't say that. **Ciel: **what are you talking about it clearly came from you. **Sebastian: **Yes i came from me but not from my mouth. **Ciel: **what are you talking about? **Sebastian:** i just thought that. **Ciel:** so your telling me i can hear your thoughts? **Sebastian:** seems like it because i didnt say that out loud. well what am i thinking now? * now i probably wont be able to control myself by Ciel anymore.* ciel went red in the face. **Ciel:** Um.. so you won't be able to control yourself huh? sebastian was also red at this point. **Sebastian: **well we can't have our servent starting to create plots can we? i mind as well go check on them. **Ciel: **you better. they were still pretty red in the face. Later that night ciel was having a night mare and he called out to sebastian.

**Sebastian: **Ciel wake up. your having a night mare. Ciel awoke witha start. but that wsn't all that was happening. Ciel was growing. demons cant do that but ciel is half human and his growing cycle was doubleling so thaa means he ws going to grow. After sebastian woke Ciel up ciel was laying in his arms and fell asleep.

~ Fin

please review if not than at least see if you like it :)


End file.
